PS I Love You
by JustFlyAKite
Summary: It's really hard to tell the truth to our love ones so that's why we have to lie, huh? Natsume made the same mistake and what happened? Tsk. Sooner or later, Mikan did it too? What the--? Rate and reviews please!


**Hehe. I don't know but this story just came out of my mind so ugh, yeah. I got this idea when I was listening to the music called _P.S. I Love You_ by: ****_The All American Rejects.  
_****_  
_Hope you enjoy reading it! Oh, and BTW, this is just a oneshot fanfic, mmk? Oh oh, and some characters might be OOC, mmk?**

**--  
****Songs featured: **

**_P.S. I Love You _by:** _**The All-American Rejects  
**_**--  
****Hint hint: Read or read and listen to this music/lyrics so you can understand the story.. mmk?**

* * *

**P.S. I Love You - Chapter 1  
**_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a AngelsKiss03_

****

**INTRO:**

_"She's gone away,  
Still they stay together  
People call me crazy, crazy_

_My thoughts progress  
I think about forever  
My mind tells me maybe, maybe_

_I wish I could drive away  
Til the sun set back to the day that we first met  
only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note now  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
Don't you dare say goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today_

_Weeks go bye  
so I can spin the weather  
The rain falls down  
She's cryin', cryin'_

_My thoughts progress  
She thinks about forever  
Their hearts are bound  
Lyin', lyin'_

_I wish I could drive away  
Til the sun set back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I'd put it in a note now  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
I'm gonna wave goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today_

_All the heartache all the pain  
All the words you shed in me  
It'll never be the same_

_I wish I could drive away  
Til the sun set back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note now  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
I'm gonna wave goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today_

_Forever and today  
Forever and today  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today"_

A certain pig-tailed brunette was surfing the net on her laptop.

"Hmm.. I think I'll check my Yahoo! Messenger. It has been a while since I signed in, anyways." the brunette said as she typed in her username and password.

_Username: AngelsKiss03  
Password: xxxxx_

**(A/N: Haha! That's my old penName here! XP)**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

As I logged in, I saw two online buddies online..

I looked at the usernames and saw none other than Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai's.

'Why are they doing up late at night?' I asked myself as I was listening to musics..

I clicked on Hotaru's username and a chatbox opened and I typed in.

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Hey. Why are you still up?_

It took a while before Hotaru can reply..

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker) is typing a message..._

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker): I should ask you the same, baka._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Hmm.. I couldn't sleep so I thought I could check my e-mail._

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker) is typing a message..._

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker): Oh, then you're going to be late tomorrow, AGAIN, huh?_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): HMPF!_

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker) is typing a message..._

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker): Mikan.._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): What?_

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker) is typing a message..._

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker): Are you doing something unusual?_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Like what?_

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker) is typing a message..._

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker): Nvm._

We continued to chat together until one chatbox opened.. :)

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): BUZZ!_

"It's Natsume!" I shouted but after a few seconds, I shut my mouth. :)

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): WHAT?_

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Still up?_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): If I'm not up, then why am I online?_

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Hmm.. I don't know. Maybe I know your password._

I didn't reply.. I thought it was for real but nah. I continued chatting with Hotaru until she told me that she was going to bed. And I was sleepy too so I said goodbye to her.

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Well, night!_

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker) is typing a message..._

_Hotaru Imai (Money-Maker): Don't be late tomorrow, or else you'll get it!_

After that, she signed out. I closed the chatbox window of me and Hotaru and opened Natsume's. :)

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Well.. Goodnight!_

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Night, polka. Bad dreams! Let the bed bugs bite. :P_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Hmpf._

I waited for him to reply.. There's a little thingy where you can see if the person you are chatting with is typing.. And I looked at it and it says 'Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message...'

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I was typing.. But I erased it.. Typed it again.. And erased. I typed 'P.S. I Love You' but erased it.. :)

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Aren't you going to sleep yet?_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Yeah. I am._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Or are you waiting for me to sign out first?_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Who would wanna wait for you!_

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): My online girlfriend._

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

After I received that message, I was in a complete shock! Natsume Hyuuga, has a girlfriend online! I was supposedly going to laugh but there's some different reactions with it.. It's like.. I felt hurt..

..and jealous. :)

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): What? Are ya cryin'? Jealous?_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): xP_

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): So, I was right. You're jealous._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): No I'm not, you pervert!_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

After that, I waited for two minutes and still no reply from him. And then, I began to type. :)

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Still there?_

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Hold on. My baby's asking me if I wanna c2c with her._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Natsume, were you serious about that?_

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): About what?_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): That you do have an online girlfriend._

It took a while for him to answer. In fact, he didn't answer my question AT ALL. He just changed the topic.. And again, I felt jealous and angry and a feeling that I wanna cry until my eyes fell out.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Oh hey. Sorry 'bout that. I pluged in my webcam._

I lied. I don't even have a webcam! :)

She didn't reply.. :)

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Polka?...  
Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Still there?  
Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): BUZZ!_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): What?_

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): Are you busy with something?_

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Yeah._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666) is typing a message..._

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): For what?_

Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message...

Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Hookin' up with somebody online.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think of any excuse why I didn't reply for the moment. So, I did it. I said that I was hooking up with somebody online. But, for real, I was lying on my bed, crying my eyes out.

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03) is typing a message..._

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Well, I gotta go. Night._

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

After I received the message that she's going to sign out, I was planning on telling her that the 'girlfriend online' conversation wasn't true. I was just trying to make her jealous.

I was typing those excuses and words but it was too late. She already signed out.

I erased all the messages that I typed and then decided to leave her an offline message..

_Natsume Hyuuga (KuroNeko-666): P.S. I love you_

The Next Morning..

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

I walked in the classroom. As usual, no sign of that baka. She was up 'till midnight last night so there's just no way she'll be up early.

I walked towards my seat as some people greeted me. I didn't ignored them. In fact, I just put my hand up. That's just my way of saying 'Hi' or "Hello".

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I was there.. Seated in my seat. Looking outside the window while wondering if she was really hooking up with somebody last night..

And, just like everyday, I heard the sound of the brunette's cold best friend's invention. The Baka Bazooka 3000. I turned around and saw that Mikan is already flying..

"Hn." I said, turning back around..

"Ohayo!" my animal boy bestfriend said. I turned around to see what or who was he greeting. It was none other that Sakura Mikan.

We death glared at each other.. But, after a few seconds, we were cut off because our gay-looking teacher stepped in the room.

**End of Natsume's P.O.V.**

"Ohayo, minna!" the blonde-haired teacher with amethyst eyes greeted.

Some students greeted back while some will just ignore him.

"Please go back to your proper seats! I will start homeroom now!" the gay-looking teacher continued.

All of them payed attention and did so. All of them are in their proper seats except for one brunette.

The teacher turned around and took attendance..

"Nogi Ruka.."

"..here!"

"Mikan Sakura.."

".." After saying Mikan's name, she didn't reply like the usual. In fact, she was there but no answer. Maybe she was too busy spacing out and looking at the ground with her hands glued to her chin.

The teacher looked around.. He saw Mikan but she is sitting at the opposite way of her seat. She's sitting way way far from her usual proper respective desk

**Mr. Narumi's P.O.V.**

"Hnnnn.. Something's wrong.." I said to myself as I continued taking attendance.

After that, I decided to give them freetime.. I dismissed them as they started talking and using their alices to play..

Then, I walked out of the room.

**End of P.O.V.**

So, yeah, the atmosphere of the room is not really good. In fact, it's out of blue.

A certain raven-haired girl stood up and walked at her down bestfriend at the other side of the room.

"Mikan." the ice-princess asked.

"Neih?" the brunette replied but still, she is very down.

"Something's wrong.." Hotaru continued.

After hearing that, the brunette stood up and forced goofy smiles.

"Eheheheh. Nothing's wrong. Nandemonai. Not at all.." she said as she was waving both of her hands, not making it obvious that something really is wrong.

Suddenly, a certain raven-haired flame caster stood up. And started walking towards the door.

The pig-tailed brunette noticed this and looked at him but only said, "HMPF!"

The door then banged close. All the students in class B knew that something is bothering him..

The brunette chased after him..

"Naaaatsummmeee! Where are you!" the brunette shouted as she was running outside the school building.

She reached the Sakura Tree. Got near it and saw nothing..

"Hmm.. Natsume sure walks fast.. But still, why am I chasing after him? It's not like I have anything to do with him." Mikan said as she was standing and leaning at the Sakura Tree.

Little did she know that there was the raven-haired flame caster on one of the branch, listening..

Suddenly, the flame caster jumped down, making the brunette notice that he was there, all along.

"Natsume! Where'd you come from?" Mikan shouted.

"Hn. My mom, what else!" the flame caster replied with annoyance.

**(A/N: WTF? LOL.)**

"I didn't meant that, pervert! I meant, how did you get here!" she shouted once again.

"I walked." the flame caster said again..

**(A/N: Philosopher. XP)**

"HMPF! Never mind! I'm just wasting my time!" the brunette said with her arms crossed infront of her body.

"Then why are you still here?" Natsume asked.

After a few moments, after hearing that, Mikan couldn't think of anything to say back. She was thinking about it.. Why is she following Natsume anyways?

"Hmm.. That has nothing to do with you!" Mikan shouted with her eyes closed. She opened one eye in a few seconds after saying that and saw the flame caster is already walking away.

"Well, Ja." Natsume said as he raised on hand up.

"Neh, matte!" Mikan shouted.

The raven-haired flame caster stopped, looked around and said, "What now?"

"Do you really have an online girlfriend?" Mikan said in a low tone voice. Her bangs were covering her eyes, so Natsume can't see her sad.. Jealous.. Hurt.

"Hn. Jealous?... yeah, it's true." Natsume lied.

After hearing that, tears began racing down on Mikan's cheeks. She ran the opposite way and shouted, "Natsume no BAAKAAA!"

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

"So, I guess I was right. Something is wrong.." I said as I was looking out of the window, at Mikan who was running away from that Hyuuga.

I walked outside my room and walked through the halls, hoping that I might bump onto her..

And my predictions were right, I saw Mikan seated in a corner. Crying while hugging her legs..

I walked towards to comfort her.

"It's gunna be alright, Mikan. What's wrong?" I asked as I was tapping my hands on her shoulder.

"Na.. Na.. _hick_" Mikan was trying to say something but her tears won't stop falling and she can't talk because this sound-like-hiccups keeps on bothering..

**(A/N: Neh, I don't know. I guess you might know what it means. It's like when you're crying really hard and when you tried talking this sound-like hiccups are interrupting it. :-/)**

"What?" I asked.

"Na.. _hick_ Nat.. _hick_ Natsume!.. _hick_ has an online _hick_ girlfriend! _hick_" Mikan said as she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I was about to laugh.. I mean.. Online girlfriend? How lame. But, now is not the time to be laughing in this situation.. She's serious.

After a few seconds, I've realized that.. Hyuuga? Online girlfriend? That can't be. I mean, only a cheapstake would have an online girlfriend! I knew for the moment, that Hyuuga was just lying to make her jealous..

**End of Hotaru's P.O.V.**

Little did they both know that there was a certain flame caster watching and listening to them..

After that, the pig-tailed brunette directly went to her room, on her bed, covered with a blanket.

"Why am I feeling like this so suddenly? I don't care if he has an online girlfriend. It's just online.. It's not like it's going to be any personal or somethin'.." Mikan said to herself.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, I felt like opening my Yahoo! Messenger again. I typed in my username and password. I signed in as invisible so if he's online, he won't see me go online.

As my Yahoo! Messenger signed in, I saw one offline message from KuroNekko-666.

I looked at the message and was shocked.. _'P.S. I Love You'_

"He's cheating on me! He's cheating on her online girlfriend! He's ruining my life! Why does he like doing this to me!" I shouted, screamed, yelled. I shouted those words like I wanted all the people around the world to hear me.

Suddenly, without me even knowing, I clicked on Natsume's name and a chatbox opened. I started typing in.,

_Mikan Sakura (AngelsKiss03): Natsume, you jerk! Cheater!_

After I sent that message to him, I signed off. I don't want to see what he's going to say next.

That's enough! I don't wanna talk with him anymore! I don't even wanna see his face!

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

After I received that message, I asked myself, "What the hell did I do?"

**End of P.O.V.**

**Sakura Tree...**

A certain pig-tailed brunette was leaning at the Sakura Tree trunk.

A certain raven-haired boy flame caster was also thinking about going to read his manga book at one of the Sakura Tree's branches but didn't. He saw Mikan. So, he hid at one of the bushes..

"Aaaaahah!" the raven-haired boy shouted.

"Ssssshhh..." the raven-haired girl cold inventor said, telling Natsume to quiet down.

She took one of her inventions to shut Natsume up.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"What the hell? What is this?" I said to myself since I couldn't talk nor speak.

I looked at the raven-haired girl who was using one of her inventions to spy at the pig-tailed brunette.

"Mikan's been acting weird and I bet someone did something to her. If I find out who it is, I'm going to make him drink my Special Imai Deluxe juice and after that, I'll shoot that person with my new invention.. The Ultimate Baka Bazooka Cannon 3000." replied the raven-haired girl.

I sweatdropped.

"Great! She's going to kill me once she has found out that I was the one who did this to Mikan!" I whispered.

"What did you say?" Imai asked as she death glared at me..

"Hn." I said as I felt relief deep inside me.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I noticed two people following and watching me. I smirked as I started walking towards the dormitory building..

As expected, they are still following me.

I threw a rock where they are. I didn't gave a single trace that I was the one who threw that.

I waited for the chance for them to look the other way... and THERE!

..GONE.

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Damn! Where is she?" the raven-haired cold inventor said as she stood up and was looking for the brunette who was no longer there.

"Hmpf. So it was that jerk and Hotaru after all." the brunette's voice said in an unknown place.

The brunette went to her room. Something was on his desk. A note, perhaps. She walked towards it.. She opened the note, seeing the same thingP.S. I Love You. She was confused. She walked out of her room. Went somewhere far away from people. Alone. Long bangs covering her emotional face.

"NATSUME YOU IDIOT!" she then shouted, getting all the pressure out of her body.

"What did I do know?" the raven-haired flame caster's voice came out of nowhere.

"N-.. Natsume?" grunted Mikan as she was looking everywhere but there was no sign of him..

Finally, the raven-haired flame caster revealed himself.

"Did you get my letter?" he asked.

".." there was no answer from the brunette. Suddenly, she ran towards the raven-haired flame caster and gave him a long warm hug. The raven-haired boy hugged her back. They were hugging each other for two minutes.

Little did they know that there was this sneaky cold-hearted raven-haired girl, filming their every move.

"Mikan.. It's not true..."

**--  
Sooo, what do you guys think about it? Rate and reviews please! Hint hint: this is a oneshot, mmk? Don't go saying 'please update soon!' cuz remember, this is JUST a ONEshot fanfic.**

**So ugh yeah, thanks for reading it and THANK YOU AGAIN! Rate and REVEIWS onegai!**


End file.
